fanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bre's Poems
As the title says these are my poems, some are sad.. well most are but others are happy. there arent a lot sadly, havent had the time or insperation. but please dont take them. oh and some are short but others are long :) .... and i just found out every time i edit the poll resets sooooooo just leave a comment on what you think about them :) ''Suffering she goes to school smiling brightly everyday- going through her classes quietly because there is nothing to say- she tries to hide the pain the best she can- the scars and bruises given by an evil man- she has never known love or tender care- all she has is her mother's teddy bear- she feels so useless in trying to protect her brother- like she was when she failed to protect her mother- her suffering grows more and more everyday- her job that she hates offers little pay- she held It out all the way up to graduation- which no one came to to give her a congratulation- the man she hated the most- destroyed everything she lived for- she took a knife, and did the sinful act- over and over did she stab- before she fell crying to the floor- up she looked, seein the faces of her loved ones- and she knew as she took the knife again- that this would be her last act- just one stab was all it took to fall to the floor- her spirit looked one last time before she soared- all of her pain and suffering was gone- as she fell into the hands of her loved ones- she smiled a peaceful smile- and finally laid at rest 'Sorrow then Death' (made in 8th grade from a picture i had to look at and write a poem from. Got an A+) A sunny heated summer day catches a lady by her window at bay. Watching as the swans dance upon the water like she doesn't have a care or bother. But in her mind she was breaking down because she just heard her son had drowned. She had lost her husband in the war and thought she couldn't take anymore. But now loosing her son she wishes she was done. As she stands in the window wishing she was dead. her heart torn and filled with dread. She wonders if death would welcome her too she takes a knife to her heart and knew. Death did welcome her too, she saw her family waiting with love in their eyes. As a heated summer day catches a lady dead by her window at bay 'My Angel' the knife drops from my hand, blood drips and seeps into the sand. my life was just lie, i can't wait til i die. nothing was as it seemed. my friends were just using me. i will not be missed, i was never kissed. the moon shines so bright, i'm in love with the night. it's so peaceful and calm, i'll be dead by dawn. and all i can say is my love, you were my angel from above. 'Broken Love' she stands there crying feeling like she's dying her world is gone in the breaking dawn eyes cold and dead a life of lies she lead the one she loved broke her heart she knew from the start he had asked for marriage on the moonlite carriage the answer was yes she said he was better than the best the wedding was beautiful their life together was wonderfu l until he said it was a mistake by the lake he left with everything and left her with nothing now she stands there crying feeling like she's dying 'Brokenhearted' Does it make you proud? That I believed all your lies, I hope you can see the torture and pain in my eyes I thought you would mend my heart, but you broke it further apart The tears fall like streams, you gave me false hopes and dreams I gave you my secrets, my love, my trust But your mind was just full of lies and lust I see your smile; I hear your laugh, that look in your eyes You said it would be forever mine until we died I should have known from the start, that it was all too good I told myself I wouldn’t fall, and yet I did right where I stood I hope you are proud for what you did to me You teased me, you played me and I hope you can see You left me a broken girl… with a broken heart 'Music''' It all starts with a beat, just one beat To feel the music flow through you like a river Your meaning shakes a person to the very core Giving the body little shivers galore You bring back memories, the good and bad Your inspiration is what we seek In this world of broken dreams Just a beat, that’s all it takes For your lyrics to speak to billions You hold the sounds of pain, joy, madness Happiness, day dreaming, sadness You are the soul of millions But how? How do you captivate so many? Its just a beat, just one beat Category:Personals Category:Poem